A Heart of Light
by Theshadow34
Summary: Nicolei, a human with electric powers, finds himself in equestria with no memory on how he got there. Can he overcome the trials the alien world might have in store for him or will he bow down to them -rated T for language- -romances will be featured-
1. Nicolei the Human

**Hello and welcome to my FF, A Heart of Light. It'll be the true version of The Hidden Element as most probably have read and liked/disliked it. Well anyhow I'll hope you'll join me on the true adventure.**

**A Heart of Light**

**Chapter 1: Nicolei the Human**

It was normal day for me; I'm nineteen years old and have a very optimistic view on life even though I have no friends and my job stinks. Anyway I woke with a smile, pretty sure that the day would be perfect. After some minutes happily gazing into the distance, over at the neighbor apartment building, I got dressed in my regular attire which is: a white t-shirt and some black pants and a leather trench coat.

I grabbed my briefcase containing a lot of stuff related to work and was on my way but found myself back home after two hours, the work has been canceled for today. Unable to come up with a plan for the rest of the day, I just laid down on my bed to rest and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it didn't feel like I was lying in a bed but instead on something soft, a carpet or grass maybe?

I tried to move but my body felt paralyzed. When I finally could move, I started to examine my surroundings but I couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" I slowly rose from the soft ground which apparently were grass "What happened to my home?"

As I stood and examined my surroundings, I quickly discovered I was standing in a forest clearing, which wasn't easy since it's was night.

"What is this place?" I was really confused "And how have I ended up here?"

I almost gave up until I heard muffled voices. I turned around trying to pinpoint the location of the sounds.

"Hello?" I asked but got no answer "Probably just my imagination."

I left but heard a sound which sounded like a bush being rustled.

"Who's there?" I readied myself for anything that might come but nothing happened, much to my delight.

I sighed in relief and relished in the very essence of being safe until I heard a spine chilling scream coming from beyond the bushes. I'm not an asshole so I couldn't just ignore it. I didn't hesitate to rush towards the area from which the sound came but my rescue came to a halt when I almost was hit by a purple smoke. I barely dodged it but sliced a gash on my t-shirt.

"It was my favorite." I mumbled.

I ran after it to get revenge but I didn't know what I expected when I stood face-to-face with a weird lion fused with a scorpion and a bird of some sort. I readied myself for combat but was quickly felled and found myself at a disadvantage when the creature attacked with its scorpion tail but luckily for me, I grabbed ahold of it and channeled electricity through it. Yeah forgot to tell I have the power of electricity, kinda like Cole McGrath from Infamous, so there's that. It let out agonized howls as the electricity flew straight from me and into it. I let go of its tail and fled because I couldn't fend off a creature like that but as luck would have it, six beings reassembling ponies came to sight and was surprised of the creature. They all took turns of trying to beat the poor thing up, of course it could handle itself but then a yellow sort of colored pony told the others to wait, for what reason? Heh I don't know, but it went over to the creature which apparently were a manticore, yeah a manticore of all things, and removed a fucking splint from its paw, if that's what's needed to piss a manticore off, then…

Just thinking about it were enough to give me goose bumps but the yellow one surprised me because the manticore was now purring like a kitten, hats of for that one. After the six ponies left, I slowly crept out of hiding, and tried my best to remain hidden as I followed the six.

The first I took notice of, were a purple one with indigo hair and a purple or pink line of hair and on its flank, the fuck am I doing? I just came here and I'm already staring at asses, were a star or maybe a sparkle surrounded by stars.

The next were a white with purple hair, really styled I must say and on this one's flank were three gem stones.

The third were a blue one with rainbow colored hair and the mark on this one's flank was a cloud with a rainbow colored thunder; this one received my seal of approval.

Number four were the yellow pony from before; it had pink hair which mostly looked like a curtain to hide behind and three butterflies on its flank.

The fifth were a peach like color with a cowboy hat and blonde hair set up in a ponytail which its tail also was, what's with this inception? The mark on its flank was apples.

The last one was pink with pink hair and balloons on its flank.

As we continued, it suddenly became dark, what a shocker and I could hear screams again but this time, I didn't jump to the rescue because I'm socially awkward but I quickly felt guilty and almost rushed to their aid but stopped when I heard laughter, weren't they just screaming in terror? What's with the sudden change?

They continued on still laughing with me on their trail and I must say I really felt like a stalker right now. Now we or they arrived to a rampaging stream with a crying sea serpent, making the shallow waters quite rampageous. I couldn't hear what they said so well mostly because I attempted to stay hidden due to what I said before but I could make something about a ruined moustache, Mother of god! Was that what's all the fuzz were about? I would rather sit on a package of nails then cry over a moustache but that's just me.

After they made the serpent's moustache look even more ridiculous, they kept going further into the woods and I approached the serpent.

"Hey!" I said, catching the serpent's attention "Do you know where they're going, sir?"

"Oh hello, didn't see you there." The serpent said, making a really gay looking expression "Were you hidden?"

"More than one could be." I looked at the serpent, fighting a war to contain my laughter "But do you know where they're going?"

"No, unfortunately not." The serpent checked its nails "But they were headed the direction the purple smoke headed."

"Thanks a lot, sir." I said before wading across the river and into the forests.

I kept following the hoof prints which I believed were theirs while wondering upon the fact that I'm following some ponies, I don't even know. I then reached a bridge which didn't look quite stable but as I were about to step out on it, five ponies stepped out of the door of an ancient ruin and I hid myself away again.

"Where is the purple one?" I mumbled until they all shouted twilight or something and ran back inside, with me following.

When I entered the ruins, the first thing I saw was a pedestal of some sort, where some objects apparently rested. I sighed in disappointment over having lost them but luck was on my side today, as female voices echoed all around me and I turned around saw a staircase leading to another part of the ruins.

"The most dangerous ruins are often those that don't pack any traps." I said while ascending the stairs to, from what the sounds tell me, a fierce battle.

As I came to the top, I saw the six sit in an almost defeated pose while a menacing dark shadowy horse stood over them and laughed.

"I don't get it!" The purple one said "Why don't the elements of harmony work?"

"It is because I have risen beyond their power!" The horse said "And now it is time to wipe your sun loving faces away!"

The horse laughed and charged a sphere of energy and shot it at the six.

"…so much for staying hidden." I said before charging electricity into my hand "Lighting Whip!"

I swung the electricity in a whip like fashion and intercepted the sphere and smacked it into a wall.

"What?" The horse was both shocked and surprised and the other six turned around to see what had saved them.

I just stood there with a smirk look on my face and the whip ready to be swung at my opponent.

"What are you?" The horse shouted.

"…Your end." I answered.

The horse then fired another sphere at me but I expected that much, so I just swung my whip in circles and caught the sphere and then launched it straight back at the horse but it dodged it.

"Let's make a deal." I said while playing around with the whip "You give up, end of story or…"

"What would happen if I neglected?" The horse smiled menacingly.

"I'll beat you into submission!" I said as I made another whip come from my other hand.

The horse then fires another sphere at me and I turned in to block it but my whip ended up, tangled in of hanging moss and the sphere hit me, launching me backwards.

As I tried to pick myself up, three other spheres appeared and also hit me and a cloud of dust was made.

"I'm really off my game today." I coughed "Still can't let this bitch win."

I slowly tried to rise but my body felt heavy and my head was spinning but I was determined to bring an end to this fight.

"You have not got enough?" The horse said.

"You should be trembling in fear now!" I said.

I could feel how my powers were coursing through my veins and it sought an exit to be unleashed. I channeled everything into my hands and crouched.

"…THUNDER STORM!" I yelled and the energy came smashing through an intact piece of ceiling and were unleashed onto the horse that was left defenseless.

As my energy rained down onto the horse, a rainbow colored energy zoomed past me and hit the horse that were completely consumed by the energy. When my attack was done, I felt really tapped out and every breath I took, were attempts to regain my strength.

"We…we did it!" The ponies said in unison.

All I could do was smile as I sat and regained my strength and looked over at the defeated horse that had broken armor pieces lying around but then a very strong beam of light shone into the ruins. I quickly or as fast as I could move out of the way and into cover from the light because I couldn't shield my eyes from it because my hands were quite damaged by the thunder storm. When the light finally faded, another horse stood before us and the purple one ran over to the horse. As they spoke, I quietly left with a very satisfied feeling over having helped somebody but never for a moment did I doubt that I'll meet them again surely.

**Well, this is the first chapter of this, hopefully, epic story. Leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Mastering the Electricity

**Chapter 2: Mastering the electricity.**

I probably should continue this story but I've forgotten a very important thing: the backstory of my powers.

It all started when I moved from Detroit to New York. I've spared every amount of cash from random jobs to make the move to NY. When I arrived there, my first intention was to obtain a job as quickly as possible and as luck would have it, I found one after a week or two.

I ended up as a night watch on a museum, good wages but boring as hell. But then at one night, I found something intriguing but highly disturbing.

I found a machine which had the capability to channel energy through a host and give the host some incredible physically enchantments, such as faster speed and super human strength. As I studied the PEM, short for Physically Enchantment Machine, I discovered some journals left by the last person to ever have anything to do with it but I found it strange that a machine of this caliber were stowed away in a basement in a museum. The journals kept some equally creepy content and I… well you should almost read it yourself but I'll read it for you:

_Journal Entry: 15678_

_Day 365_

_The PEM is starting to malfunction. The human test subjects are left with permanent enchantments but are also catching some negative ones too._

_Subject 65 have grown an additionally limb and has a weaker resistance to illnesses. The military are starting to bail out on the project to create super soldiers and are threatening us by going to the press with every detail about the PEM and our experiments but a special case have been discovered. Our boss's son is having some rather intriguing genes inside of his body and there is a possibility that those genes would prevent anything negative about the process but the boss have noticed our plotting and sent the son to his relatives in Detroit, so we tried it on the boss instead. It failed. The last words he uttered was Nicolei and in his wallet were a picture where a boy was standing alone in frame with the name Nicolei written on it._

_This concludes everything we ever have for the PEM, may this machine be sealed away for the spying eye._

I closed the journal and was in shock. Was my father really the head of the PEM? Were the scientists referring to me? Well what the hell, when I'm here why not try to see if the hunch were right?

So I strapped myself into the machine and activated it but it wasn't a very good idea. My body was resistant to the negative side effects mentioned in the journal but the entire museum was consumed in a massive explosion. A thousand died, six squares reduced to rubble and in the center was me…alive but changed.

I've obtained power over electricity but kept them a secret to all my friends who were concerned about me after the explosion and my survival of it. After a month of therapy, I got back on the market for a job and I got one. This time as a machine worker but that lasted only a couple of months.

During a routine security check up on the machines, a worker had forgotten to shut the power of to the machines and left them still running. As they were checked, a single machine almost drained the company electric source and was starting to eat away the city's power supply but I ended up draining all the electricity and completely destroyed everything electrical in the entire New York. Ever since that incident, I had no friends or relatives who would come near me anymore in fear of I send electricity through them and killing them but I got a job as a janitor in a company which really stinks since I don't like cleaning up after others than myself.

So that's the entire backstory of my powers, so guess it's time to continue.

Well after all that with the horse in armor and the six whom I followed, I started training all day and night long to perfect my techniques as well developing new ones. One of my new techniques is the lightning spin where I spins uncontrollable around while cloaked in lightning. I have also enhanced my grenade move. My original grenade move is nothing more than throwing a little ball of compressed electricity which explodes. My new grenade is where I'm throwing a single grenade that splits into multiple grenades but the training is coming along slowly because my hands are badly wounded after the thunder storm.

Hours passed before I began to feel exhausted of all my training, but hey, the entire area around looked like a war zone with craters and destroyed trees everywhere.

Panting in exhaustion, I sat down to try and get some rest before I continue my training but falling asleep was hard since I have been troubled by nightmares ever since I rescued the six and defeating the horse.

My nightmares were the same over and over again. I'm standing in a large crater while a giant monster approach. The giant monster looked like a huge bulk of magma fossilized but was perfectly capable to walk. I'm holding a blue glowing orb in hands and I'm lifting it over my head where an explosion happens and the monster and I are dead in the aftermath.

After some hours or so of sleep, I woke up. As I got up to continue my training, I heard a familiar sound. A roar and before I knew it, I stood face-to-face with the manticore again, guess it wants a rematch.

The manticore crouched down in a predatory stance and gnarred at me but I was unfazed because this time, I'm not gonna run. I charged the electricity to my hands and unleashed my whips.

"Come at me!" I taunted it with a smirk.

The beast then roared and leapt in for the kill but I dodged it and returned an attack myself which hit it on its hind legs. The beast then let out an agonized roar as I imagined the pain given by both the whip and the electricity. The manticore attacked me and left a gash on my left shoulder. Now it where my turn to be overwhelmed with pain as my left arm felt numb but the beast didn't feel pity as it continued to lash out at me but lucky for me, I could still protect myself with bolts and shockwaves. As the fight continued, my situation became darker as my wound was making me losing a disturbing amount of blood and my foe didn't seem to slow down at all but then, all of a sudden, my vision started to become white but the manticore was still visible as if I looked at it on a bright day and my body was moving all on its own as if I don't have anything to say. My body powered electricity into my hands which then spread around my body, forming a skeleton of thunder around my body. The skeleton looked like that of a bipedal dragon and it had wings and a tail just like a dragon. I could feel all the power, my body was storing up and I suddenly yelled: Twin Dragon! And two endless streams of thunder burst forth from my hands and into the manticore which, after some seconds of pure energy ramming into its body, ran away.

The skeleton dispersed and I fell and landed on my back, with a smile on my face as a storm started to brew.

"Guess I don't die today." I said when I noticed the wound was healed.

I closed my eyes and rested as the rain poured down around me but I didn't care and I quickly fell asleep.

**Well that's was one of the hardest backstories, I have ever made. It's the only one I have made but it still counts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review and I'll see you guys' next chapter. **


	3. Establishing Contact

**Chapter 3: Establishing Contact.**

The air and rain felt cold against my skin but judging from the wind's direction then I could make out the fact that I was being moved. As I tried to open my eyes, the first thing I realize is that the storm has ended and I was at a hospital. As my vision regained itself, I began to notice the amount of things I was strapped to and the smell of bacon was everywhere but then I realized it was my hands that smelled like that.

"Ain't that just quaint?" I sighed.

"Well sleeping outside, while a storm rages isn't a very clever idea." A female voice answered with a slight feel of sarcasm.

Five others just laughed at the comment.

"I feel drained." I lie down and stared into the ceiling "The desperation attack really took its toll."

"You bet it did!" A raspy voice said "Your weird things were completely burned."

Guess that confirms my hunch.

"It's called hands." I sat up facing the six "And I'm working on how not to burn them."

I looked around as if I'm searching for something but the purple one immediately took notice.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"…My lightning capacitor." I said while scanning the room.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"It's my portable armory." I said with a faint smile.

Yeah, it's my portable armory. The capacitor stores my electricity which I then can channel the power into a weapon. It looks like the Amp from Infamous 2 except mine have a more brutal appearance. Its handle was made out of scrap metal which I have polished where it ended out in a capacitor with two tesla staffs sticking out from the top

"You're probably just confused." The pink one said.

"That wouldn't be a first." I said with a smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence until the purple one spoke.

"Anyway when you're ready, please come to the library." She said as the six turned around and left me to my solitary web.

After a couple of hours or so, I woke up, much to my dismay since I surprisingly, had some sleep. I got up and noticed that my t-shirt was missing.

"I'm losing my stuff!" I said with an annoyed tone "The next thing that's probably gonna happen is, that someone gonna steal the rest of my stuff."

As I left the hospital, a lot of ponies made checkups on me, just to be sure if I was in an okay condition. When I finally got out after what seemed like an eternity, I was greeted by sunshine, children or fillies and colts playing and a happy kind of tone to the day. Despite the warm weather, I had to close my trench coat since my t-shirt was missing. Damnable shit, my t-shirt has never been missing and I, despite my optimistic view on life, was pretty pissed. I sighed and charged a little ball of electricity and threw it a few feet away from me.

"Hopefully the air time will calm me down." I mumbled as I began to run towards the ball.

When I stepped on it, I launched myself up into the air and focused thunder into my hands to help me keep afloat. As I slowly glided across the sky, I couldn't shake the feeling of spying eyes from the observers on the ground and the occasionally Greek mythology horse named Pegasus who flew past me also stared in my direction.

Realizing my dislike for the attention caused me to concentrate the energy to my feet which then made me speed across the heaven with an incredible speed that made everything look like a blur. After a while, I discovered a huge tree which looked more like a home than a tree and my curiosity got the better of me.

I slowed down to the point that I almost stood still in midair. I was amazed by the sight but was interrupted as something zoomed past me, a rainbow blur to be exact.

"I didn't think you could fly." The rainbow colored pony gazed at me with wonder and curiosity.

I just shrugged, fixated at the rainbow pony.

"Lost at words?" She asked with a very confident smile "If the most awesome flier of Equestria flew past me, I would be."

"Aren't you a little overconfident?" I asked with a calm tone.

She didn't reply but instead, with a burning glare, took off. I sighed and was disappointed with myself.

"Yeah, just like that Nicolei!" I mumbled "Make her angry with you."

I just stood there and gazing into the direction she flew before I slowly descended. When I landed on the ground, I was tackled by something pink and dust was spread everywhere. When I opened my eyes, they connected immediately with a pink pony's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She started "Thank you for saving us!"

"You're welcome?" I smiled nervously at her.

"Pinkie, who has you, tackled this time?" a female voice asked and the purple unicorn came to sight.

"Hi Twilight" The pink pony happily bounced up and down.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie are their names, shouldn't complain because Nicolei is probably weirder to them than their names were to me.

"Oh, you're up!" the purple one immediately noticed me.

"Yes, I'm up and about." I said with the same confident smile as the rainbow one had.

"Good to see you so confident." Twilight smiled "Not many are that confident after what you have been through."

"I just try to keep a positive attitude." I said "Nothing more."

"Well, I asked of something didn't I?" Twilight said.

"To find the library, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed." She said with a smile "Oh, by the way my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Nicolei." I pointed at me with a thumb and a confident smile again.

"What a weird name." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie, that isn't nice." Twilight said with a stern tone "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation about your name."

"My name originates from a Greek person named Nikolaos." I said.

"That's weirder." Pinkie said.

"And I agree." Twilight said with a confused look.

As we stood there, dark clouds began rolling in on the sky.

"…Another storm?" I gazed at the sky.

"A Pegasus made a mess in their schedule, so the weather is pretty strange for the time being." Twilight said with a smile that made me uneasy.

"Let's get inside." Pinkie bounced towards the library.

Twilight trotted the same direction but I just stood there, observing the sky, and wondering what triggered the dragon skeleton to form around my body, well, desperation attack is a possible theory but I'm not so sure the truth is that simple.

"Coming?" Pinkie asked.

I nodded and walked the same direction as Twilight and Pinkie. As we finally got shelter from the wind and rain, I took off my coat and twisted it like a cloth, making the water pour down on the floor. I put on again but noticed the shock and slight blush on both Pinkie and Twilight's face.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"We haven't seen anything like that." Twilight said, trying to recompose herself.

"My torso isn't special." I said.

My torso wasn't pumped beyond imagination but was perfect for me. I don't have a six pack but I'm perfectly skinny, not too skinny but not too fat either.

"So I don't understand the awe." I smiled.

Twilight cleared her throat and spoke up.

"First thing firsts, what are you?" Twilight sounded like she had that question for a long time.

"I'm a human?" I shrugged.

Both Pinkie and Twilight stared at me with confused looks.

"There isn't much else to tell." I said.

Their stares felt like they had burned straight into my flesh and wouldn't leave their new home. I sighed but I felt the urge to ask them the same thing and gave in.

"But I have a question, what are you?" I returned with a confused look of my own.

Pinkie began laughing.

"I don't see the funny thing about my question." I was utterly unnerved by the sudden laughter.

"Where have you lived for your entire life?" Pinkie managed to squeeze out between her trains of laughter "We're ponies!"

If they are ponies then I must have lived my life under a rock.

"Last I checked, ponies can't talk, fly, use magic or do any of the things you do." I was sweating and worrying about my sanity.

The same moment, I had an almost mental breakdown, when two ponies entered. It was the white one and the cowboy hat wearing one too.

"Howdy y'all! How is it going?" The cowboy hat wearer said.

Her accent reminds me of a southern farmer I once knew, wonder what happened to him?

"We had to run all the way here to avoid catching too much rain." The white one said with a British accent.

"Your mane is the only thing you worry about." The peach pony said with an annoyed voice.

"…Girls!" Twilight shouted "No need to bite each of your heads off."

A yawn could be heard and a very sleepy purple dragon entered the room, making me more worried but also astonished.

"Twilight, you woke me up." The dragon yawned.

"Sorry Spike." Twilight smiled "But Applejack and Rarity was gonna wake you up if I didn't intervene."

I just stood and observed the scene that was unfolding in front of me while forgetting my worries which amused me for some reason but then the peach colored took notice of me and almost lost all of breath as you would do after a jump scare.

"Sweet Celestia sugarcube! Don't do just stand there!" She said.

"Hey, you took forever to notice me." I smiled

"Oh, you almost made my heart leave my body." The white one panted and gasped as if someone has given her a stomach breather when she turned to face me.

I simply laughed and was joined by the rest in the library.

"Anyway Twilight, can I stay over?" Rarity asked.

"Don't see any problems, Rarity." Twilight said "Spike, prepare a bed for our guest."

Spike then made a military salute and dragged me into a room where a basket which I assumed was the dragon's bed and a bed stood. He then pointed at the bed to indirectly tell me that the bed was mine to sleep in and he then fell asleep in his basket. After some time blankly staring out the window, I lied down on the bed and drifted away.

**Chapter 3 guys, is finally done. This was without doubt the worst writer's block I have experienced but I managed. Just to tell you, I'm interested in fan art which I could use as a cover to the fic, so if you guys and gals would draw some for me, I would be over the sky happy. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review which is much appreciated.**


	4. The Thunder Dragon

**Chapter 4: The Thunder Dragon.**

I woke up only to find that my dreams had been filled with nightmares once again. I gazed out of the window to see that the sun wasn't in the sky yet. I then grabbed my coat and sneakily left the library and headed towards the clearing I woke up in. When I was in the clearing, I began training, not to enhance my abilities but to learn how to turn into the form that saved my life from the manticore.

I started out by channeling my powers into my hands to try forming a protective shell around my body but it only partially formed around my arms before exploding and launching me straight into a tree. I fell to my knees and felt tapped out but rose and tried again and this time I managed to completely cover my arms in electricity before that too, exploded and launched me through the tree this time, yeah I was launched straight through a tree.

This continued for some hours or so but when I knew I couldn't continue without permanently damaging myself, the sun was already up and I headed back to the library but found myself lost in the forest. After some desperate hours of searching for an exit, I came across a farm.

This farm were different than most of the farms I'm used to. The barn itself was pinkish with a black like roof. There were fields where the farmers surely had their crops. And apple trees were absolutely everywhere and it looked like this was more an apple orchard than an actual farm.

I began to near the barn house thing until someone tried to hit me with a shovel but missed. I turned around to see that my attacker were a red stallion with blonde hair and a carved through the middle apple on his flank, also he was holding a shovel.

"Whoa, dude what the fuck?" I asked.

"A creep like you should be more careful when approaching the apple family's orchard." The stallion replied with a deep voice.

"Hey, dude." I chuckled nervously "Why don't you lay down that shovel and take this civilized?"

"Should ah believe that, a creep like you exits the Everfree forest and wants to be civilized?" The stallion snapped "Puh-lease."

The stallion then readied himself with the shovel once again.

"Oh, you motherfucker." I replied with sigh and readied myself for combat.

The stallion charged at me with the shovel held high and sent in a cutting motion, luckily I dodged it but were soon greeted by his hind legs which placed themselves right in my waist, leaving me gasping for air. I sunk to my knees while I covered my waist with my arms.

"You're (cough) strong, I'll (cough) give you that." I said with much trouble, just squeezing the words out of my mouth.

"That's what years of hard work have done for me." The stallion said "Say goodnight."

The stallion then lifted the shovel swung it at me and hit me in the head, making me lose consciousness. I don't know how long I've been out but one thing is clear to me; I'm hanging upside down.

"So you choose to grace me with your presence." A voice sounding like the stallion mockingly said "I thought you died out on me."

I didn't answer but instead glared at the red stallion.

"My sis is on the way to examine you." The stallion faced me "So you better behave!"

"Big Macintosh, what is it that's so important?" A voice echoed and Applejack came into sight.

She gasped when she saw me hanging upside down.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Oh my, did Big Mac hurt you." She asked.

"Does blunt trauma count?" I asked "If not then no."

"How can you be so optimistic?" Applejack asked as she tried to cut me down.

"Why not be optimistic?" I asked as I fell down on the floor.

Big Macintosh sat in the corner because of that shameful defeat and was really getting scolded by his sister. I left them to their argument and stepped out of the cellar, only to be greeted with my lightning capacitor. I ran up to it and unjammed it from a pile of scrap metal. The first thought that striked me were how it ended up here in Equestria but I quickly felt like an idiot as I looked for it in the hospital.

"Let's see if you still have it." I said to myself.

I then charged electricity into my capacitor and then a blue blade at the height of me appeared.

"I still got it." I chuckled and swung the blade around, releasing the occasional bzt sound.

I dismantled the charge and the blade disappeared as quickly as it appeared and I ventured into the forest once again but were greeted by voices inside of my head.

"What a marvelous creature you are." A voice said "No wonder Nightmare Moon were defeated."

"Who are you?" I nervously looked around and slowly gripped the handle of the capacitor.

"My name is Discord." The voice remarked "And you are surely something otherworldly are you not?"

"That I am." I readied the blade.

I was getting nervous but then a figure appeared behind and I quickly turned around and swung my blade at the figure. A huge explosion appeared and blew up a massive crater and a creature was holding my blade with its hands. The creature was a weird combination of a load of different creatures but the thing I noticed was its resemblance to the Chinese shen long dragon.

"It's not manners, attacking before introducing yourself." The creature said.

It was then distracted by a carriage coming down from a castle on a mountain. I saw it as my chance to attack. I swung the blade in a downwards motion but the creature disappeared before the blade could connect. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly tried to turn but the hand grabbed ahold of my shoulder and threw me deeper into the woods and buried me under a load of trees. As I was trapped under the trees, my vision began blurring out but I just rose and quickly pushed the trees out of the way.

I examined my body only to find it covered with electricity and the wings and tails were back. I felt happy over the form that have appeared but also felt needed to keep my identity a secret, of what reason? I don't know but I quickly adopted the name "The Thunder Dragon".

I made my way over to the shen long dragon but hid away when I realized that two beings had joined the dragon.

The first one was white with waving hair and a sun of some sort on its flank.

The second looked like the one I fought when I came here.

The three were discussing but not much of the conversation were revealed to me but one thing were made clear to me; the shen long dragon were just a spiritual image of the real deal and a major part of its power were sealed inside the real deal. I was just astonished, if that were just a small part of the true might, I wouldn't consider not fighting it.

The creature readied itself for combat and so did the two also but they were ladies, so being the ever so gallant hero I considers myself, I teleported behind the creature and connected my fist with its face, sending it flying. The two horses just stood and watched me with amazement but quickly turned their attention towards the creature who had recovered the surprise of my attack.

"Fool!" The dragon shouted "You should pick your enemies with more care!"

"If that's only a small part of your true power..." I readied an orb of electricity "Then I would like to meet your true form."

I threw the orb up into the air and made a flip kick, launching the orb towards the dragon with unbelievable speed but the dragon teleported and avoided the attack completely. It teleported behind me and tried to slash with its claws but I teleported too and connected another punch straight into its chest, causing the dragon to stagger backwards. The dragon slowly recovered but I wouldn't risk anything.

"Stay!" I shouted as I encased it inside a cage of electricity.

"How have you gained this increased amount of power?" The dragon asked.

I didn't answer but instead turned to face the horses that were approaching me and the dragon.

"Be gone foul spirit of Discord." The white one said as she charged her horn and made the dragon disappear "Well, now that's taken care of, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm the thunder dragon." I answered.

The second which were a small black blue horse stepped up to me and examined me.

"You're different than the normal dragons." It said "Sister, you sure it isn't a changeling?"

"Luna, if Chrysalis had such powerful creatures on her side, then Equestria would have been under her iron rule." The white one said.

"Guess you're right." Luna said "Well, I'm Luna and this is Equestria's benevolent ruler: Princess Celestia."

"That's make you a princess too then." I said.

"Quite the observant one isn't you?" Celestia asked with a slight sarcasm.

I shrugged which apparently caused them to giggle.

"Come Luna, let's return to Canterlot." Celestia said.

Luna nodded and trotted towards the carriage.

"Come visit us at Canterlot if you find yourself there." Celestia said.

I nodded and returned to the forest. After they were out of sight, I retracted the dragon shell and returned to my normal form. I returned to library, only to be tackled by Pinkie Pie who apparently alongside Twilight, Rarity and to her dismay, Rainbow Dash had been looking for me. I explained that I simply left to train. I didn't dare to tell them of anything I have experienced. The sun began to set and I took it as sign of going to sleep, so I fell down the bed and was quickly taken by sleep.

**Hey I made it! So I hope you liked this chapter as I enjoyed writing it and I hoped the action scenes were made correctly. So if you please, leave a review and tell me if the chapter was good or bad and as always I will see you next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	5. A Grave Mistake

**Chapter 5: A Grave Mistake**

I woke up in the middle of the night, purposely or not, I got dressed and despite just leaving through the door, I opened a window and jumped out of it. When I hit the ground, I became the thunder dragon to freely move about without being recognized by the usual night dweller. I walked along the path of the marketplace, well I think it's a marketplace, with stores and stalls all over but all of sudden, a shadowy figure ran across the path. Taken by shock, I just stood, mouth agape, and wondered over what happened but quickly snapped back to reality and picked chase by air. I jumped and flapped my thunder wings and gracefully glided across the rooftops of Ponyville as it apparently is called and I quickly spotted the figure stuck in an alley.

I flew over the alley, made a somersault, and landed in the alley, startling the figure.

I stood menacing tall despite not wanting to scare the figure. The little filly, as I per eye view decided the figure to be, removed the hood to reveal a very scared face.

"Please Mister, I didn't mean any harm!" the filly stared at me with fear perfectly visible in her eyes.

"Relax, Miss." I crouched down so our eyes connected "I'm not here to punish you or anything."

"Oh." The filly immediately calmed down "I thought Applejack sent you after me."

"You know Applejack?" I asked.

"You bet!" The filly said "She's my sister."

"Why would she send anyone after her own sibling?" I scratched my head, confused.

"You see, I ran away." The filly was saddened "She wouldn't stop talking about a creature she calls a human and how amazing he is."

The fillystuck her tongue out in disgust. I didn't know what to do; I know I have to pretend but that the third pony that doesn't like me.

"It's so annoying!" The filly remarked "Hearing about the same thing day in and day out."

"Do you know anything about the human?" I asked.

"Only that his name is Nicolei and he has an electric charm."

That's me in a nutshell.

"Return home, Miss." I said "And just try to ignore her."

The filly became saddened once again but nodded and ran towards the apple orchard. I returned to the air, only to meet Luna.

"…Princess." I made a quick bow.

"No need for formalities outside the palace." She said.

I nodded and rose.

"So you were really a man of few words." She giggled "Celestia owes me."

"You made a bet about me?" I asked.

"Celestia believed you were just at a loss of words at the sight of royalty." She smiled "But I believed you were the silent protagonist."

"This isn't game." I said "And don't be all friendly with me."

Luna was shocked, with the very essence of it on her face.

"You were a being of evil and darkness." I readied myself for combat "So I will not take any chances with you."

Luna didn't do anything but charged her horn and suddenly I was caged.

"Is Nightmare Moon really that good to pick enemies?" Luna had a sad look on her face "So good that her enemies don't trust her host when the host is purified?"

"Was the being a status alignment?" I could feel the energy draining my power.

"Yes, she…" Luna had tears in her eyes "she's my darker side."

I couldn't ask, tell or remark because of the energy removing every bit of thunder my body stored and it would mean a severe weaken state of condition for me.

"Please remove the energy before I'm completely drained." I squeezed the words out without much trouble.

Luna removed the energy restrain but began to take off.

"I have a demon too." I panted as I regained my strength "It's not nice to be under its effect."

Luna stopped and turned around to face me.

"Sometimes I feel so hated because of it." I said "But sometimes it's the only thing I trust completely."

"But I'm shunned by the entire kingdom." Luna said with a sad face.

"Not completely." I remarked "You aren't shunned by me because of our similar situation."

"…Really?" Luna looked at me surprised.

I just smiled and nodded.

There didn't pass much time before she ran straight into me and embraced me and I returned the embrace but to my mistake, I ended up withdrawing the dragon shell thus revealing my true, wingless slash flightless, form and we plummeted towards the ground but she quickly scooped under me and kept me afloat.

I was embarrassed, now she have seen me both TD and human form. I somehow felt naked but she didn't say anything as we approached the ground. When we landed, she just gazed into my eyes, making me more nervous as I have a severe inferiority complex. She then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before returning towards the palace. I was frozen in place and just staring after her but were interrupted by Dash whom apparently had kept an eye on me for a time now.

"Do you think seriously think you have a chance at a royalty?" Rainbow Dash almost RIAL'ed (Rolling In Air Laughing).

"Why are you after me like that?" I asked the uncontrollable laughing Dash.

"You're a douche." Her laughing has been reduced to a chuckle.

"I'm not a douche!" I remarked.

"Sure you aren't." I could feel the sarcasm coming from her statement.

I charged a ball of electricity and threw it after Rainbow Dash who dodged it as if it were moving in a snail's pace.

"You even aim as bad as you look!" She began to laugh again.

I'd tried my best to contain myself from bursting out in anger but she made me lose it, so I began to focus my powers into my arms and formed a special shell around my arms. It was like the dragon's shell but this was a performance enhancing shell, so my arms had gained a massive boost in strength.

I grabbed a nearby empty cart and lifted up over my head and smacking it down on ground, in an attempt to hit Dash but I missed as she carelessly glided by.

"Give me a challenge." She taunted, making me more furious.

I began to roar and suddenly I ripped the cart in two halves clearly surprising her.

"Want a piece of me now?" I roared, making Dash cowering in fear.

I lifted the sad rest of cart to finish her off but saw how afraid she was. I began to feel bad over what I made the confident one do.

"Sorry." I said, trying not to make my voice roar.

She didn't answer but instead took off with tears streaming down her face. After she was gone, I dropped the cart and withdrawed the shell arms and noticing my trench coats sleeves were completely severed. I slowly fell to my knees with my head bowed as it began raining. I just sat completely still until Twilight approached me.

"…Nicolei?" Twilight asked.

I turned my head to face her.

"You know it isn't a very good idea to meditate in the midst of the rain." Twilight nervously chuckled.

"Is Rainbow Dash a friend of yours?" I asked.

"…Yes, may I ask why?" Twilight looked upon me with a curious look.

"I have done something terrible to her." I said, making Twilight very shocked "Dunno if she'll ever forgive me."

Twilight didn't say anything as I turned to stare into the road that slowly turned to mud under me.

"I'll be packing my things and leave Ponyville forever." I said before I rose and headed towards the library.

**What a sad scene in my opinion and I must say I almost cried while writing it but once again we made it through another chapter in the story about Nicolei. Remember to leave a review and fav/follow it. I'm still looking for fan art to use as a cover for the story but anyway see you guys next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	6. Courage of Forgiving

**Chapter 6: The Courage of Forgiving.**

The trek towards the library felt endlessly long, as if every step were of snail speed. The rain poured down, making the path a complete mess. I kept staring into the ground with tears in my eyes and luckily for me, the rain hid my tears. I didn't turn my head to look but I could feel Twilight's presence behind me, her head hanging like mine.

When I entered the library, I headed for the room where my gear was laying, paying no attention to Spike as he ran over to Twilight. I strapped my capacitor on my back and headed for the exit.

"You don't have to leave." Twilight said with a sad look on her face.

"You'll have to understand my motives for this decision." I turned my head so I could see Twilight out the corner of my eye "I can't bear the feeling of guilt every time Dash is near me."

I left the library, the first place in a long time I have felt like I belonged; it was like a small death. While I walked through the marketplace, a filly stopped me.

She was angry, a little orange filly with purple maybe indigo hair with no mark on her flank.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" The filly asked "Just randomly attacking Dashie, and then waltz down the market thinking nothing happened."

"You don't have to remind me of my sins." I was clearly sad but the filly was ignoring it "I won't find my salvation anywhere near Ponyville."

"You bet you don't!" The filly remarked "And you aren't going to find it in Equestria!"

"I won't be able to find it in death either." I gazed up in the sky "perhaps the courage of forgiving is my only redemption."

I left the filly, who stared in my direction before running off. I was on the very brink of tears but couldn't, out of pure pride, let anyone see my cry. I picked up the pace and ran out of Ponyville. I ended up in a forest before breaking into tears. I fell on my knees and buried my face into my hands while the tears got a free run.

"Why did I have to do that?" I managed to say "Why god why?"

In my moment of regret, I didn't notice the pony that watched me from a distance. The pony slowly approached me.

"If you are here to punish for my sins, be quick about it." I closed my eyes and hoped for a quick death "I don't like pain."

"Oh no, I'm not here to harm you." The pony said "I just heard something crying but didn't expect it to be a creature like you."

"You haven't abandoned me." I mumbled as I slowly rose.

I turned to face the pony. It was the yellow one who calmed the manticore. It's beyond me that she could hear me, let alone be curious enough to pursue the source.

"Why are you crying?" The pony hid behind her hair which of some reason amused me.

"I have been a terrible person." I gazed at the yellow mare.

She didn't answer but instead stared at me with a special stare, as if it pierced my very soul.

"You couldn't be terrible." She said "Your actions say regrets but your heart says friend."

"How can you be sure of that?" I was confused, a single gaze and the entire person is revealed to her?

"I just know." She said, beginning to slowly leaving her curtain of hair.

"Hey Fluttershy, are you here?" A voice which sounded too familiar shouted.

I ran away from the clearing and hid myself away, hoping the yellow mare wouldn't rat me out. Soon after the rainbow colored pony, I nearly killed, landed.

"What are you doing in the middle of the Everfree Forest?" Dash asked.

"Thought I heard a poor creature in pain but found nothing." She answered.

Thank you!

"Anyway I gotta go take care of stuff." Dash said "Be seeing you."

The yellow one waved the other goodbye and I came out of hiding.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" I asked.

"Why should I?" She asked "You'll face your regrets when you're ready."

Then I hit me! Running is getting you nowhere, especially if it's your past you're running from. You have to stand and fight. Realizing that, I formed wings of electricity, guess I have forgotten about my ability to glide, and took off.

"Thank you for everything!" I shouted to the mare that just smiled.

I flew up high to be able to examine the surroundings for Dash but that was gonna be a problem as there was no clouds in sight.

"I thought I never see you again." A voice from behind said.

"Dash, I bitterly regret my actions." I said and turned to face Rainbow Dash "But I won't be finding rest until I'm sure of your forgiveness."

"Do you think everything somepony do, can be forgiven?" Dash asked.

"I believe that even forgiveness can't brush off extremely cruel actions." I answered "But even though you know forgiveness will never be yours to hold, you're incredible vain if you think that they'll hate you forever."

"Aren't you a bit too optimistic?" Dash asked smiling nervously.

"I thought being over confident is a bad thing." I said "but then I realized that's the difference between everypony."

"Well if all that's settled." Dash said "Why not a race to see which of us is fastest?"

"I almost wished for dust in the air." I said.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Then I could make you eat it." I said before blasting off, leaving a trail of thunder.

I had a huge advantage but lost it quickly as Dash caught up, a few seconds after.

"Want something?" I asked jokingly.

"No." Dash replied with a smile.

The race lasted for, roughly, an hour with Dash as the winner because I crashed into a mountain wall, face first, purposely or not, leaving me with a bloodied nose.

Dash and I walked, well she flied while I walked, discussing whenever I crashed into the mountain on purpose or by accident but was interrupted by Twilight whom rushed up to us.

"Good thing you're still here Nicolei." Twilight panted in exhaustion.

"Gee Twilight, you're never that exhausted." Dash remarked.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Rainbow?" I chuckled.

"Celestia has requested the thunder dragon's presence tomorrow, whoever that is." Twilight said.

"Why is it good I'm here when she request something I don't know anything about?" I asked.

"Maybe you knew something." Dash remarked.

I didn't answer but instead gazed up in the sky, wondering what I'm gonna do.

"Well better return to the library." Twilight said before she trotted towards the library.

"Guess we should join her." Dash said.

"I'm surprised by you Dash." I remarked.

"What?" Dash was confused.

"You're one of the few ponies whom I have met to ever have the courage to forgive." I smiled "I respect you for that. Now let's help Twilight."

I ran towards the library with Dash following me shortly after.

**Well there you have it, the sixth chap—**

**Nicolei: What's up?**

**What are you doing here?**

**Nicolei: Well hello to you too.**

**Don't you have something better to do than to bother my creative process?**

**Nicolei: Nope.**

**Sigh, well that was the sixth chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it and as always I'll see you next chapter.**

**Nicolei: Don't forget to review but cut out the bad stuff, don't like it!**

**But I do need it to improve. Ignore Nicolei and remember to leave a review because I love every seconds you spend to write the reviews.**

**Nicolei: you're pretty pathetic.**

**STFU! **


	7. Nicolei Going Overload

**Chapter 7: Nicolei Going Overload.**

After some time, randomly pacing around the library had the rest of the group, whom apparently were here as me and Dash sorted, shit out, given up on the thunder dragon.

"So, we have to find out where the thunder dragon hides." Twilight paced around the main room of the library.

I let out a sigh, how am I supposed to be two persons at the same time?

"Do we even know what it looks like?" Rarity asked.

"Well, princess Celestia said it looked like its entire skin was made out of thunder." Twilight explained.

The six just looked at each other, confused but I just smiled to myself.

"You'll never find him." I said, causing them to look confused at me "especially when he's standing in front of you."

Without hesitation, I donned the shell and literally shocking them. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"What's the matter?" I asked jokingly "You look like you just have seen a ghost."

"Have you been the thunder dragon all along?" Twilight asked.

I nodded.

"That doesn't make sense." Dash remarked "You don't look like one."

If it weren't for the fact that I literally tried to kill Dash then I would be furious but I knew it just were for fun.

"Oh, thanks!" I said, making us all laugh in unison.

"Well, now that we got the thunder dragon to join us." Twilight said "Then shouldn't we get down to business."

"Please do!" I said.

"Princess Celestia has requested your presence at Canterlot." Twilight said "Something about a creature, you have fought before."

My thoughts fell immediately on the manticore but then I remembered that I met Celestia and Luna during my fight against the shen long dragon but I wasn't sure of which.

"Shall we not get going?" Dash was obviously getting bored "Let the princess fill him in."

"Nicolei, are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"I was born ready!" I threw some punches in air and made a somersault, ending with a confident smile, causing them to giggle.

The train ride lasted for a hour but the time passed as if the ride only took minutes, because Pinkie decided to tell me everything she knew about Canterlot, ending on the same subject every time; the princesses. As told by Pinkie then Celestia was responsible for the sun and ruled Equestria alongside her sister Luna whom were the horse I met when I arrived, then she was in the form of Nightmare Moon but after my interference were reverted to Luna and responsible for the moon rising. This Nightmare Moon thing were something born out of Luna's envy of her sister's sunny days which caused her to wish to keep Equestria in eternal night, the demon she mentioned to me. The story reminded me of my meeting with her and the kiss still feels as if she just kissed me, guess I got a crush on a princess but the worst thing is that Dash knows.

When we finally stepped out of the train, the sun had reached the middle of the sky, meaning the time of day was noon. As the six lead me through the city of Canterlot which reminded me of a sprawling city back home. After some time we reached Canterlot Palace. The palace was amazing, beautifully decorated with gold linings around the towers. The outside was breathtaking but the interior was even more beautiful. Neatly decorated with gems and chandeliers and a beautiful carpet, which led straight up to a throne which I reckoned was for the princesses. Now I know I sounded like a fag but the entire thing was too amazing to not be described.

The princesses entered the main room and we bowed.

"Thunder dragon, glad you could join us." Celestia said.

"What seems to be problem?" I asked.

"The Draconequus you fought wasn't supposed to be there." Luna said "It said it was a projection of the chaos Discord can't cause at the time being."

"So, what's your telling me is that the shen long dragon I fought wasn't the real deal?" I was a little confused "Is that about right?"

They both nodded.

"And we're afraid your powers won't be enough if Discord breaks out of his stone prison." Celestia said.

I was wondering if what they say is true then maybe I should turn to overload.

"Then I should go overload." I said.

"…Overload?" Celestia gazed at me.

"Overload is an intense state of condition; I can enter it to boost my abilities to impossible." I said.

"I would like to see if it also increases your ability to evade mountains." Dash said jokingly.

"Unlikely because I lose the ability of flight while I'm in overload." I said.

Suddenly dark pools appeared around us and black spikes rose from the pools and an equally creepy figure appeared, startling me half to death.

"My, oh my." The figure remarked "The great Celestia have called on a human for help."

"…Chrysalis! I take it exile didn't do anything to change you." Celestia had an angry expression.

"Tell me Celestia, how did you persuade the human to help you?" Chrysalis asked "Sweet talked him? Or maybe even invaded his dreams?"

"I wasn't sweet talked mind you." I spoke up "And I didn't come here of my own accord nor have any idea on how I ended up here."

"Oh, seems like he was wrong about you." Chrysalis mockingly said "He said you were a force to be reckoned with and I should have all kinds of precautions but you are just a child in an adult body."

I was stunned and slightly angered. Who was this "He" and I was definitely not a child. I readied my claws, the skeleton had and rushed in for an attack but she just dodged and sent me flying across the room.

"Are that all you can muster?" She almost sounded disappointed "Right now he's rallying enemies of Equestria to his aid and this is what you'll give the task to protect Equestria, Celestia?"

I slowly picked myself up, feeling how the skeleton soon is going to disappear because of my powers dwindling.

"Maybe I should go easy on you." Chrysalis said before charging the very gnarled horn she had "See if you can handled this!"

She released the charge and the entire ground began shaking. She disappeared laughing.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I have an ill feeling." I said.

"How ill is it?" Luna asked.

"…Its giant ill." I answered.

We rushed over to the palace gates and my hunch was confirmed. In the distance was a human stone colossus beginning his trek of destruction towards Canterlot. My thoughts fell back on the nightmare with the magma colossus.

"Celestia, we need to evacuate Canterlot now!" I said.

Celestia nodded and began rallying the guards.

"Help her!" I said to the others.

"What about you?" They asked.

"I'll make sure the colossus doesn't reach Canterlot." I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dash asked.

"I'll try and find some place where I can fight it evenly." I explained.

"I'll help you." Luna said.

"What? Are you insane?" I remarked "You could get killed or worse."

"What about you then?" Luna stated.

"I have been close to being killed multiple times and I'm ready to receive death if it comes for me." I said "And I wouldn't like to see you hurt."

Luna gasped.

"Now see to it that the ponies are getting away in case of my plan fails." I pointed towards the group of guards who had gathered.

Luna was about to object but I was already taken off to face the colossus. I flew towards it and stopped in front of its face.

"I know it's me your after!" I shouted "So catch me if you can!"

I flew away from Canterlot but the colossus didn't change his course. Knowing I have to improvise (implying I hadn't yet) I summoned a thunder whip and threw it at the colossus and got a grip on its arm. I began pulling its arm back to try and anger it to follow me but it just grabbed hold of the whip and ripped it off and threw me towards Canterlot which I crashed through a wall and into Luna's bedroom. Whoa kinky I even slightly blushed but quickly snapped back to reality. I took off again and faced the direction where the colossus was. I charged an intensely concentrated amount of energy in my fist, making it flow with energy and I blasted off with my fist placed in the position of Sasuke's Chidori when he flies and connected my fist with the colossus chest leaving a small crater and staggered it. This angered it for sure because it changes its course and began closing in on me. I flew towards a valley with giant statues of Celestia and Luna. I hovered above the valley and the colossus jumped into the valley making the lake at the bottom of the valley jump up around the colossus legs. I landed on an elevated ledge, making me facing the colossus' head.

"You're an ugly motherfucker." I said, staring into its abyssal eyes.

The colossus roared and lifted its hand to smash the ledge but I jumped over on its shoulder seconds before the hand crushed the ledge. It formed the second hand to a fist and smashed it into its shoulder, leaving cracks in its shoulder. I, who had moved around its neck, stood on the second shoulder grabbed my capacitor and jammed it into its neck and placed my foot on it to put pressure on it and knock its head lose but the worst thing just happened, my shell dissipated and I was normal again but the colossus did just smash its arm into the other shoulder, completely shattering it but sending me flying to my doom. Was this really the end or was it his idea? I didn't know what to do but he probably had an idea. Seconds before impact with the water, something caught me but it wasn't the colossus' hand because he was busy roaring his lungs out because his shoulder was completely obliterated. I noticed the weird safety net was carrying me to safety and it turned to be Luna whom had saved me.

"And you said, you'll handle it alone." She jokingly remarked.

"Hey, even heroes get themselves almost killed time to time." I smiled.

"The colossus seems to be in a horrible condition." Luna gazed at the colossus' obliterated shoulder "But how come it still has its arm after its shoulder is gone?"

Then I noticed it! A small rock kept the arm in place and if it were to disappear, its arm would crash into the lake but my energy is completely depleted so I can't fly out to it and my capacitor is still stuck in its neck.

"My energy is gone so I can't reach it per normal means." I said.

"Need a boost?" Luna then made a catapult appear "Buckle up."

I climbed into the basket of the catapult and was launched off towards and luck hasn't abandoned me. I landed in perfect place where the rock is within reach. I reached out for it and manage to rip it free, completely severing its arm. Its arm landed and shattered to multiple pieces and I could hear Luna cheer. I turned back to my capacitor and smashed my foot down on it, severing a piece of the colossus' neck and released my capacitor which I managed to catch.

"Luna! I need help severing its head." I shouted.

"Alright, I come on over." She replied.

"Just be careful, it's still capable of fighting with one arm." I said.

The colossus denied Luna to come near it but when it went straight for her, I knew it was going in for the kill. Despite having no power, I managed to form a faint shell and compress it into a little ball which I then swallowed. My body stirred and I could feel my power passing everything my human body ever would accomplish to obtain before it burned my skin away, revealing a dark blue coursing body. My face began to change as well, in my mouth fangs began to form and my normal blue eyes was exchanged with pure white eyes and the blue skin spread to my entire body, revealing my overload form. Luna dodging the colossus managed to notice me and was literally stunned.

"Don't worry! His other arm is soon covered in water." I growled.

I climbed over his head in a quadrupedal way of moving and jumped into the air and slammed my, now extendable limbs, down into his shoulder shattering it completely and tearing his arm off. The colossus roared over having no available ways of attacking anymore.

"Let end this once and for all!" I growled

Luna nodded and charged her horn and began to lift its head up from the crack so I could sever it and I did. As soon she had lifted its head high enough, I dashed straight through it and tearing the head clean off. The colossus' body began to fall apart and the colossus was officially defeated but the toll of the battle finally kicked in and I passed out into the embrace of Luna whom just smiled and carefully positioned me on her back and flew back to Canterlot.

**This is complete and the colossus is crushed by the team work of Nicolei and Luna. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review, thank you in advance. Seriously you have nothing?**

**Nicolei: Why? Should I have?**

**No just forget it.**

**Nicolei: Ease up dude! Stress is bad for your health.**

**Shut the fuck up! **


	8. Recovering After The Battle

**Chapter 8: Recovering After The Battle.**

I have honestly no clue of time and where I currently being but I know someone constantly moaning, so if this is a bad porn movie or an actual hospital, I don't know.

I know I'm mentally awake but I can't open my eyes to examine my surroundings. To try and recap what have happened were that: I faced a giant colossus which was a major problem but then Luna saved me and we destroyed it together. My train of thoughts was stopped as what sounded like a door being opened and the sound of hoofs.

"Is he going to be alright?" a shivering voice asked which I quickly identified as Fluttershy.

"The princesses are not sure." Another voice, sounding like Twilight's, replied "They have tried everything but he hasn't still woken up."

Whoever were here, they were clearly worried about me, a thing I have missed greatly since my powers were unleashed by the PEM. It almost reminded me of him.

"What about his skin?" a southern voice, like Applejack's, asked.

"That they are not entirely sure about." Twilight replied with a voice as calm as possible "It's the first time a human with all his skin burned off, laying in front of them."

If I were awake then I'll just use the thunder to recover but I felt seriously tapped out, as I been too many times.

"Oh, come on!" A voice sounding like Dash said "He'll be fine and tomorrow he'll wake up, complaining only about a headache."

Even though she's overconfident then I could hear how worried she is. When the day came to a close, they left and I was caught unconscious on a hospital in a world I didn't originate from and I was plagued by the memories of him.

This person I'm speaking of is one of the only people that were my friends after my powers came to light. He was like a brother to me, he was always looking out for me and he was my role model, you see, he had powers of his own but he was used to be shunned because he was born with them and yet he kept his head held high but after being self-proclaimed brothers for multiple years I discovered he was rallying an army against all those without powers but the truth was more sinister than that. He wished to extract the powers from his entire army only to amplify his own powers and he wanted mine because he knew what anger could do to me and he wanted that strength but when he planned to extract mine, I confronted him and that lead to a battle between the thunder dragon and the angel of death as he was called. I prevailed by paralyzing his organs which seemingly killed him but I wasn't sure of his apparent demise.

I woke up after remembering his word before he died: I'll have your powers no matter what you do! And then he was dead.

I looked down my body and saw that my entire body was almost burned to a crisp. I leant back and fell back to sleep.

I woke up when the sun light beamed into the room and placed itself perfectly on my face but was quickly darkened and in through the door, he stepped in.

"Greetings, brother!" he had his arms as if he was expecting a hug "Thought I had left you, haven't you?"

"I hoped more you still would be lying dead!" I glared at him.

"You break my heart, brother!" He placed his hands on his chest in a sarcastic manner "Well I haven't forgotten our showdown in the air space of New York."

"I stopped your heart in midair." I kept glaring at him.

"Yes you did, brother." He began to pace around the room "But you can't kill the angel of death."

"I did kill you but your heart wasn't in your chest during our battle." I stated.

"You were really pathetic thinking I could die by being electrocuted but I still want's your powers and now you're in a helpless state." He stood next to me "Why not complete the job?"

He then placed a hand on my head and began to drain me even more. When he was done he left and I was dead, an empty husk of unlimited power, emptied by a fascist but then I woke up. It was a nightmare, soaking me in sweat. I lie down to try and collect my thoughts but was interrupted by the room again being filled but this time the princesses were with them and I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep.

"Good thing you're here, princess." Twilight said "with your knowledge, I'm sure of he'll be up and about in no time!"

A lot of flashing lights appeared over me as what I guess were attempts to heal me. Suddenly I could feel a tingling sensation as it felt like something began to appear on my body. After my _tingling sensation _the others left except for one which just stood there, watching me in my dreamless sleep if you even can call it that.

Time passed but the pony didn't leave, constantly watching, me. After some minutes, I opened my eyes, making the pony flabbergasted and to my surprise, it was Luna whom never left me. I glanced down my body and saw my skin had reappeared.

I began to rise from my bed but Luna interrupted me.

"You shouldn't be up so early after the spell, we used." Luna said "One of the side effects is numbness in your body."

"Oh, how bad could it be?" I arose and quickly ended up on the floor.

"…That bad." Luna giggled and helped me up.

The door to the room was opened and the six entered, immediately noticing my wobbling.

"Oh my… is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked, nervously

"No, I'm just feeling so amazing that I can sleep anywhere." I said before ending up on floor once again.

I was helped up and given a cane to support myself.

The six left but Luna still didn't leave.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"That blue skinned creature you became." Luna said "Was that your overload?"

"My energy stored within my body is different than the energy I'm using." I stated "And when those two connect, I'm granted with unbelievable powers but you have seen the toll it takes."

"But you become so… animalistic." Luna said.

"My body can't take the power, so it instead makes me a beast." I explained.

"Just got to hope you can control it." Luna said sad.

"Hey, I'll promise you that it will be under my control at all-time." I smiled.

Luna went over to me and gave me a kiss before leaving the room.

"This will not work out." I thought "I'm a human and she is a pony, which will be extremely weird if any relationship comes to light."

I followed her while supporting myself with the cane but stopped.

"But she too cute, so I can't just reject her." I thought "And she is also pretty hooked."

"Are you coming?" I could hear Luna say.

I nodded and walked towards her.

"The citizens of Canterlot and Ponyville want to thank their hero." Luna said smiling.

I sighed, not because I hate being thanked but being appreciated enough, so that somepony will thank me, again, something I'm not used to.

"But you better rest up before heading to Canterlot." Luna said.

I nodded and left the hospital to find the library which was easy since it was a giant tree, a feature that still amuses me. I entered and went straight to bed and after some time, I fell asleep.

**Chapter 8 bros! I attempted some humor so I hope it works. Well remember to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
